The Fox's Cases
by Vongola Ninja
Summary: Hi guy's trying something out seeing as no one has done this yet anyway if you know the case closed plot it's kinda of like that only with Naruto character's there will be changes to the story character's that differ from the show so don't worry it's not a copy and paste job and guy truly i would like some feed back and suggestion since i don't want this to bomb so i hope enjoy .


The Fox's Cases

Hi guys vongola ninja here with a new idea, well not new but something I have not seen anyone else do on this site a Case Closed/Detective Conan (from this point im am only going to uses the English dub names and title cause putting both next to each other will just confuse everyone)fanfic with the Naruto cast taking the places of the characters. Now I know what your thinking "oh so this is going to be the same story and show just the cast is changed" well no, I plan to at lest try and change the overall way the characters act from Case Closed with how the Naruto cast act you know blend the two together so they fit better I don't expect this to be a great success right off the bat but hey live and learn as the saying goes. now this isn't the first chapter this is more a character listing page so you guy know who has which role in the story now I'm just going to state this right off the bat in the Case Closed series I am a Conan/Ai shipper reason? well to me they just seem to work better then Jimmy/Rachel cause Ai was always able to talk to Jimmy on his level and she can in a way relate to his situation plus the banter between the two shows that they both respect and trust each other and besides its clear that she is the Irene Adler to his Sherlock Holmes and yes I get the whole childe hood friendship love thing but really I always thought it was kind of unfair for both Rachel and Jimmy on Rachel side of things she's holding on to a hope that jimmy will stop disappearing on her for a case when in fact he's just stuck as Conan to me that seems like something that would lead to the end of a relationship you know the classic the job puts a strain on the relationship kind of thing and jimmy is literally right there to see what kind of damage him not being there causes to Rachel's feelings to me he does not seem the type of guy who would keep her hanging on like that you know but anyway that's not what this page is about this is about who is who so lets get to it!

Naruto as Conan: yes I know the hyper active knuckle headed ninja as the kudo of the east? yes this is happening cause really if you think about it Jimmy's cocky attitude at the begging of the first episode kind of sticks close to Naruto at his younger years after the shrinking jimmy had to stop show boating his skills and not let the fame go to his head because that was what almighty lead to his shrinkage I think this would have the same kind of effect if Naruto was in his place and yes his parents are alive and will take the roles of Jimmy's parent's without question.

Sakura as Rachel: do I even need to explain this one they both can put dents in lead just watch the first episode where Rachel is introduced she punches a street lamp or something and not only makes a dent but some of the thing falls out plus Sakura seems like the right choice for the overly worried childe hood friend but unlike Rachel she won't have romantic feelings for Naruto she have something like sisterly emotions but nothing beyond that can't say the same for Naruto for the first few bit of this story but eventually he'll realise theirs no chance for it to happen if he doesn't I'll just have to bitch slap him until he does.

Kakashi as Detective Moore: don't give me that look it makes sense to me think about it Moore was a great cop back when he was on the force his detective ability's however are some what lacking but that doesn't mean he's without some knowhow when it come's down to a case and Kakashi while not as silly or sometime down right stupid as Moore he is aloof, lazy and somewhat skater brained this is why I think the roles fit.

? as Eva: yeah I have no idea of who to take the place of Rachel's mom at first I thought maybe Rin but I kind of factored in hair colour in my head and now it won't leave so if you guys have any suggestions feel free to make them.

Hiruzen as Professor Agasa: Hiruzen's nickname is literally The Professor plus they look to both be the same age and both have a strong relationship with the main character and they are both wise old men.

Iruka as Harry/Takagi(cause really his character make a bigger role later on in the series and that's mostly under his Japanese name): I think we can all say this fit perfectly both characters are a lot alike in my opinion and if you think differently then leave a comment about why and give me a suggestion for a better one but I think you will all see why it works in the next character on the list.

Anko as Simone/Sato(same situation as with the guy above): the personality and description of both these women match very well with one another and as I said above these two are just like the characters they would be taking over for and are a large fan base favourite.

Ibiki as Inspector Meguire: now I had a hard time deciding on who would get this spot it was between Ibiki and jiraiya also I kinda wanted to save Ibiki for Meguire superior Kristopher McLaughlin a.k.a that Superintendent with the single scar going over his left eye might change it later to jjiraiya being Meguire but that's only if you guys give me a good enough reason.

Ino as Serena: if anyone really needs to ask why you need to catch up on a LOT of what both characters are like.

Konohamaru Corp as The Detective Boys: if you didn't see this coming I just don't know what to say, but to clarify konohamaru will take George's place, Udon is Mitch and Moegi will be Amy.

Ebisu as Nicholas/Shiratori(see Iruka and Anko explanation): to be honest I don't know weather to give this spot to Ebisu or Mizuki cause Ebisu does have the snobbish superiority vibe but Mizuki does seem more realistic as a rival and he has a girlfriend (she was in the Fillers of Naruto) I could use as his futuer Liz/Kobayashi and yes that is the women's first name.

Hinata as Ai/Vi: I know, I know, what are you thinking is popping into everybody's head's right now right well yes while it dose seem a bit of a odd choice but a choice I think is right she has some of the similar background an intelligent counter part who speaks on the same level, has a sister and a dead family member and in my option if she where not a ninja(and a anime character) she would take a career in science.

now this is just the list of people I can currently use seeing as some don't come in till later plus I have to find fitting roles for each now I am just going to say that I will not change Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Anko, Ino, Konohamaru Corp or Hinata from their character roles so if you don't like it please feel free to take a swing at it yourself and see if you can do better I know I will right things some of you guy's (and girl's) won't like but hey this site was put up so people could right what we like to are heart's content(within reason of course) and that what I intend to do so with that said I have a lot of work ahead of me especially with college so wish me!(I'm going to need it).


End file.
